


Protector

by Silence_burns



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Investigation, Mugging, a case, connor is a babe, i want him to be my personal android, or friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on "Imagine Connor protecting you from a mugger."





	Protector

“Hank is not gonna like it,” you said, looking up at the cloudy, rainy sky. The police sirens were drilling through your ears, keeping the crowd away. Crime scenes have always brought a lot of curious bystanders.

“I believe Lt. Anderson will not be slowed down by this,” Connor stated from your right, coming out of the old house.

“You mean if he ever brings his ass here in the first place,” you cracked a smile, watching the police officers rummaging through the victim’s belongins.

“Fair point,” the android nodded.

He was not administrated to help you, but given that you were so often signed to partner Hank, you’ve spent a lot of time together, especially when Hank was getting late.

You were not as strict and suspicious as him when it came to androids. They were really helpful, anyone who worked with them had to admit it. Sure, they didn’t always act natural, but there was nothing natural about them in the first place.

CyberLife did an amazing job with Connor. As a prototype, you were expecting some errors or quirks from him, but so far, you were pleasantly surprised how easy and unproblematic working with him was. Definitely easier than a few people…

“Have you called him again?”

“I am doing it right now,” Connor nodded. His LED was running yellow.

You wished you could do that.

“I’m sure he won’t answer,” you muttered angrily, thinking of your boss. Sometimes you wanted to include his behaviour in your report really bad, but at the same time you didn’t want to ruin his life even more. He only had a few years left till retirement.

Sighing, you looked around and over the crowd. The analytics were taking samples directly from the crime scene, so for a while all you could do was wait. A few police officers were talking in the garden, or rather what was left  of it, speculating about the traces. So far they haven’t found much, and the lack of cameras in the block wasn’t helping. You didn’t even know there were still places in Detroit without them.

“May I ask what are you thinking about?” Connor asked, looking at you.

Even though you were getting along well, you still weren’t used to an android taking lead in conversation unscripted.

“If the deviant was as heavily injured as the traces show, he couldn’t run fast nor long. He covered his tracks here, but couldn’t do that all the time. He must have left something further.”

“The bleeding causing that huge loss of Thirium would be difficult to stop completely,” he agreeded. “Do you want to look for him?”

“I have nothing else to do until, or if, Hank arrives. The deviant must have already escaped days ago, but we may still find some clues as to what exactly happened in that house to cause him so much damage.”

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

“Sure,” you nodded, putting on a hood. “I don’t see well in dark.”

You’ve decided to check one of the alleys, completely dark because of lack of lanterns around, and thank to that also not really pleasant. If you were an injured deviant and still in a state of shock, you would surely think of going this way. Still, it was a long shot, and you didn’t expect to find much.

Walking slowly in, you were glad you had someone by your side, even if it was an android. The alley was stinking of something deeply rotten and you were sure it was a perfect place for a flock of rats.

“Could you scan this place?” you asked Connor quietly, goosebumps forming on your shoulders.

“Of course, if you allow me, I’ll immediately proceed,” Connor walked past you, looking intensively at the wall on your right. At least he wasn’t scared.

“Hey, need some help?” you’ve heard behind your back and turned quickly around only to see a man in a worn out jacket standing at the entrance to the alley.

“No, thank you,” you answered calmly, even though your pulse quickened. You were gonna kill Hank for leaving you like this.

“Are you sure, sweetie? ‘Cause, you know, we wouldn’t like you to get lost,” the man laughed loudly, coming at you.

Before you could reply, Connor put a hand on your shoulder, moving you slightly behind him. You didn’t hear his steps.

“There is no need for your assistance,” he said. “We are doing fine.”

“Move,” the man grumbled, not bothering to look at the android, pushing him away.

Connor caught the hand on his chest, turning it with a sharp gesture and kicking the man’s legs, flipping him on the ground.

“As I said, there is no need for your assistance,” he stated in a perfectly calm manner, holding him and preventing from standing up. “Do you understand?”

“For Christ’s sake, just let me go!” the man yelled with face pressed to the ground.

“Let him go, Connor,” you nodded with a strange sense of amusement by the man’s and android’s reaction.

You watched the man run away without looking back.

“You know he would go if you just showed him the badge?” you asked with a smirk.

“The chances weren’t high enough to try that,” Connor shook his head, although he didn’t dare look at you. His LED, bright yellow, betrayed him too.

“Sure,” you shrugged, letting it pass for now. “Shall we continue? Have you found anything?”

It was strange to have a possessive android by your side, but so far you had nothing to complain about.

 


End file.
